The New Addition
by PandorasBoxx
Summary: Tris is kidnapped in a horrible raid at Winding Circle. She is taken to an unknown location where she is forced into magical slave labor. The others search desperatly for her only to find there is another, one who is more powerful than can ever be imagine
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

The redhead raised her arm as the wind began to whip around them. Everyone glanced around nervously. Tris wiped her forehead as the sweat trickled down her face. "Don't go doin' anything stupid now Coppercurls," said the boy standing behind her with his hand over his face.  
  
"Leave me be! I've just got to try and stop them Briar. I wish I had more of my magic." Tris and her friends from Discipline, Briar, Daja, and Sandry, had been working on a surprise for Frostpine, Dajas teacher. They had stopped when a noise had been heard coming from outside the cottage. They rushed to see what it was, and discovered a mass of thieves and brigands headed towards Winding Circle where they lived. They had been pouring their magic into a special box that Daja had made. It was made to be able to hold multiple items that a normal box would not have been able to contain. This made them all weaker in their magical abilities.  
  
"This is all my fault," said Briar. "I know better than to let my guard down." He got his hands ready to unsheathe one of the numerous knives that he had in his sleeve.  
  
"C'mon mate, let's go see what we can do." He grabbed Sandry's arm and started pulling her towards the gate. All of a sudden, they heard a tremendous yapping coming from inside the cottage. A large dog with golden hair came bursting out of the door and started running after Briar and Sandry.  
  
"All right Little Bear, you can come too," said Sandry. They reached the gate just as the first big wave of thieves came pouring into the Circle, yelling obscene things. They looked back at Tris to see her slumped over, face pale. "I didn't know she put that much of herself into Frostpine's gift."  
  
"Neither did I," replied Briar. They gripped each other's hands and started concentrating on their breathing. In…hold…one, two, three…. six… seven…out. Repeat. They reached out with their magic. Sandry could sense Briar standing there. Lying on the ground was the warm, fluffy form of Little Bear. Briar called out to the roots in the ground. Making them sprout, he mind-called to Sandry. Sandry, do you think you could weave the plants? To make a net of some sort? He let go of Sandry and put his hands on the ground. I don't know. I think I can. I might need some help though. I feel so drained, she said.  
  
I know what you mean, so do I. I don't understand it though. Its not like we did anything big and extraordinary. Sandry put out her magic and saw Briar wrapping himself around the roots and weeds he had grown, to make them stronger. She grabbed a huge handful and tried to spin them into one thread, planning to do so with more and then weave them into one big root-rug. All of a sudden, they sprang loose of her giant hand and started to go back into the earth.  
  
"Briar! What are you doing?" she said aloud, forgetting to mind- speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my strength and my magic supply seems to keep getting smaller and smaller. I don't understand it. Its like someone is nickin' it." He sat down, hard.  
  
"I need a rest already! This is ridiculous!" he yelled. He tried to stand up but only ended up pulling Sandry down to sit next to him. He went on breathing and tried to push out his magic once more. After he got to the end of the path with it, he pulled out the rest of the roots and underground weeds again. "I think I need to get my shakkan. I'm gonna have to draw on its magic." He tried to mind-call to Daja who was supporting Tris, now sitting up against the wall of the cottage.  
  
"Sandry, why can't I seem to mind call? It's not working. You try it," he said. So Sandry reached for the connection that she usually felt between herself and Briar and the girls. But she couldn't seem to sense them at all. Except for the magic they were working.  
  
"Briar, something is terribly wrong," she told him.  
  
"Gee, I didn't seem to notice. Okay, can you run back to Discipline and get my shakkan for me? Uh..please?" His voice was beginning to get shaky. Sandry wrapped her arms around his neck, and then stood up and ran back to get the shakkan tree. As she was running down the path she heard screaming coming from behind her. To afraid to turn around, she ran faster. "Sandry! Sandry! You've got to hurry child, its Lark, something is wrong!" This was Briar's teacher, Rosethorn, riding up beside Sandry on horseback, reins in hand.  
  
"Well what is wrong with her? Oh, Rosethorn, do you know what is going on? None of us have our magic, it's just gone." Sandry took a glimpse at Tris still sitting up against the wall as she ran by. She tried to mind-call to her once inside, but with no success. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Abduction

Tris awoke to a severe headache and sunlight in her eyes. She rolled over on to her stomach and sat up. She turned her head to survey her surroundings. She was in the back of an extremely dirty wagon, which was covered with layers of filth. The wagon had been coated with hay in a section, which was where she now sat. Around her were roughly cut wooden bars.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" she exclaimed. She twisted around to peer through the bars. Outside was a small tavern with a few people walking around. She rubbed her temple to ease the ache and then stood up. Grasping one of the bars, she called out. The girl yelped when a spark flew from the bar to land on her hand.  
  
Sticking her scorched thumb into her mouth, she sat back down. Now what am I supposed to do? she thought.  
  
Abruptly the wagon started moving and she was knocked on to her back. As she regained her composure, she noticed a small package in the opposite corner of the wagon. She crawled over to it on her hands and knees and picked it up cautiously. Untying the leather thongs holding the package together, she unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful gown of silk, satin, and lace. Tris peered at it with narrowed eyes. She ran her hands over its bulk and picked it up.  
  
Tris gasped as the dress unraveled. It was simply gorgeous. It had silky purple sleeves and a lovely sky blue body. It was lined with (could it be?) real gold! On it there was embroidered a magnificent image of rolling waves.  
  
Suddenly Tris frowned. But… it will never fit me, she thought. It's much too small. It would be for someone petite, like Sandry. She frowned again at the thought of her friend. Why were they not here with her? Where was she and why was she here? Where did this dress come from? Thoughts ran through her head and disappeared before she could give them a second glance. She placed her mind back on the dress once more and sighed. Oh well, back to the reality of this wonderful dress and my less than wonderful, less than thin body. She looked down at the wrapping again and noticed a few more items within.  
  
The girl sat down indian style and brought the package, along with the dress, to rest on her lap. She looked down and picked up a small wooden brush. It was also very beautiful. The handle was made of mahogany, the bristles of luscious and strong horsehair. Printed on the back was the same rolling wave that was embroidered on her gown. She grinned and ran it through her thick coppery curls that were in horrible disarray. Glancing down once more, she noticed a small piece of paper. Picking it up, she opened it and scanned the contents. She could have screamed…  
  
"Well how do we know that for sure? She could be anywhere and we wouldn't know because we don't have our mindlink! How are we supposed to calm down when we don't know if she is okay or not?" Sandry yelled, getting up from the table. She ran up the stairs and climbed the ladder to the roof. Two others soon joined her.  
  
"I know how you feel, really I do. Its driving me crazy, not having my magic, not being able to help, to not know where she is! I don't know what happened," said a large, dark-skinned girl as she sat next to the weeping Sandry. She placed an arm around the smaller girl comfortingly.  
  
"I know Daja, me either. I just wish I had some clue of what is going on. Of what happened. Why those filthy thieving, good for nothing."  
  
"Sandry!" Daja exclaimed.  
  
Sandry blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry," she replied. "I just want to know why they took Tris. Why would they want to take her? She's only a girl, after all. I mean, why wouldn't they have taken Lark or Rosethorn? I just don't understand. And I hate that. Oh it's all my fault! I just left her there on the wall, all unguarded!" she cried. The sobs came again and she slumped down, head buried in her hands. She looked up as a hand was placed on the top of her head.  
  
"Hey now, dry those tears. We'll find our ol' Coppercurls and have her back before you know it! We'll get those ugly gits who took her," the young man standing in front of Sandry said. He brushed a hand through his dark wavy hair. He was dressed plainly in a large white tunic and breeches that went well with his dark olive skin.  
  
Patting the girl on the head, Briar sat down next to her and Daja. Sandry gave him a weak smile. Daja stood up and patted Sandry's hand consolingly. "I have to go help Frostpine repair some things that were damaged in the raid," she said. She turned and climbed back down the ladder with Briar and Sandry watching her. Sandry turned her attention towards the sky. She watched the clouds form and then dissipate and drift away. She sighed. Briar watched her with his head cocked sideways. She turned her head and met his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"Nothin' kid. I was just watchin' you is all," he replied. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest gratefully. She pushed back the momentary thought of how nice Briar was being. Though why shouldn't he, after all we've been through together? She chided herself. She smiled up at him as he wiped her tear stained cheeks.  
  
They had been through a lot together, it was true. From battling with diseases, raiders and enemies, to coming together in their friendship. They had all grown stronger together. Now, at the age of 16, the girl and her friends were as close as could be. "What do you think they want with her Briar?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really know Sandry. But we'll get her back, don't you worry," he said. She looked up into his eyes as he brushed a stray curl off her forehead. She was surprised to find something in his eyes that had never been there before, though she knew not what it was. She removed the stricken look off her face and snuggled back into his chest once more. He rubbed her head and ran his fingers through her hair as he looked out over Winding Circle.  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think so far? I meant for the first chapter to be a lot longer but I forgot to write more when I uploaded it. (I really didn't know what I was doing anyway.) Hope you guys like it. Please R/R! 


	3. Chapter Three: New Developments

Tris got to her feet as the cart lurched to a halt. She looked around and noticed a cloaked figure standing at the back of the cart, by the gate. By the look of the muscled body under the cloak, he was male. The girl scrambled into a corner as the man unlocked the gate and hopped up into the wagon. He pulled his hood back to reveal a beautiful face framed with long golden hair. He took a step towards Tris and the young woman tried to push herself farther into the corner.  
  
"Come on, its okay. Come with me Tris." His voice was strong but kind. She met his eyes and suddenly she could not say no. She walked towards him as he took a few steps closer to her. They embraced like long lost friends, her eyes never leaving his gorgeous blue-green ones. "Let's go," he said.  
  
He hopped down to the hard dirt road they were on and offered his hand to her. Tris hesitated, but grasped his hand and came down when he made a small gesture with his head. Their eyes broke contact for a moment and all of the girl's fears came rushing back to her. She tried to pull away from him, but felt his arm reach around her waist to pull her back to him. He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Tris knew immediately that she would do anything for this man.  
  
"Grab your things and we will go," he ordered. She clambered back on to the cart and searched in the hay for her package of belongings. Finding them, she climbed back down to meet him. The man grabbed the things from her and stuffed them into an unknown pocket in the interior of his cloak. He grasped her wrist and pulled her along. He led her through a large field and stopped at an old shack in the middle of the field, and Tris knew she would not have noticed it if he had not pointed it out.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked suddenly. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"You shall find out soon enough my dear," he replied. The man made a series of gestures in front of the door and mumbled something under his breath. There was an audible click and he pushed the rusty door open. A dimly lit hallway with many doors down its sides met their eyes. He led her inside and Tris heard the door close behind them with a creak. She followed him all the way down the hall until they had almost reached the far wall. He turned unexpectedly and tugged her along. They went all the way down that corridor and came to a halt at a large door on the right hand side. Once again the man mumbled something under his breath, and waved his hands around. This time he leaned down to touch his lips to the doorknob before he opened it. A blazing violet light and stale air rose to Tris's senses. The man stepped inside and motioned for her to follow. He sat her down in a seat behind an oaken table. Tris now noticed that the source of the bright purple light came from a globe that hovered above the table. The girl gazed into the ball, entranced.  
  
Suddenly the light within began to throb, pulsing with magnificent brightness. Each beat became brighter and brighter until Tris was forced to shut her eyes. She heard a scrambling of feet behind her and opened her eyes. She gasped at the beautiful sight glowing in the ball in front of her, and her world went black.  
  
~***~  
  
Cursing, Briar bent to retrieve his dagger from the floor of his bedroom. C'mon now, I just have to get this right. I am so out of practice. He made himself resume the en garde position, and went on with his practice. Each swipe became more fluent and easy as he worked. Thrust, lunge, drop, roll, parry, and repeat. The motions became better with each moment, though he grew tired. He wiped his weary brow with a dirty sleeve. I just need to get this down. I am such a coward. Its my fault Tris is gone. It's my fault we lost our power and Lark got hurt. I was so out of practice, I should have known what to do. I-  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to see a petite young woman with brown curls and lovely hazel eyes standing in his doorway.  
  
"Can I come in?" the girl asked quietly.  
  
"Oh sure Sandry, I was just practicing. Just in case, well, you know," he said. He motioned for her to sit on his mattress on the floor. Briar winced as the girl immediately began to straighten the disordered heap of blankets that the boy used. All his housemates had taken to calling it his nest, because of the way he curled up in them.  
  
"Lark is doing better," Sandry told him softly. "She can eat now and is doing good regaining her strength. We still don't know what happened because she doesn't remember anything either." She toyed with the little brown pouch that hung around a string on her neck, a token of her friend's love that they had made. Daja, Tris, and Briar had all helped to trap a ball of light into a small crystal for Sandry after they had found out about her fear of darkness.  
  
The girl looked up at him then back down at the floor. She sighed and started twiddling with one of her braids. After an awkward pause, Briar came to sit next to her. Without warning she burst into tears. Briar stared at her, startled for the moment, then leaned over to wrap a muscular arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said through sniffles.  
  
"No no, it's okay. I'm overwhelmed too. It's just too much to handle so soon. I understand, really," Briar said consolingly.  
  
She lifted her head to give him a brief smile. She pushed away from him and sat up straight.  
  
"Yes, maybe. But I still have no right to be so weak," said Sandry.  
  
"Weak?! What do you mean? You have been a major help to all of us. Making bandages for the injured. Helping Lark to get well. Soothing everyone so they won't worry themselves into a stupor. Your great!" the young man cried, wrapping his arms around Sandry and hugging her tightly. The girl laughed lightly and pulled away. She smiled brightly at him, her green- brown eyes beaming.  
  
"Thanks Briar, I don't know what I would do without you. You help me as much, if not more, than I help other people!" she replied. She reached over to hug him once more. As they pulled away from each other, their eyes met. They saw understanding within the other.  
  
Briar leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sandry's. They held the kiss for a moment and then pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes, searching for something unknown. It was obviously found, for they embraced each other and kissed breathlessly. They had to disentangle for a moment to breathe, and were about to resume when they heard footsteps outside the doorway.  
  
They pushed away from each other and moments later Daja Kisubo entered. She glanced from one red face to the other, concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Both blushed and shook their heads.  
  
"Oh nothing Daja, it's just hot outside. Briar was practicing his umm dagger-fighting thing and I was just trying to weave new bandages. I got frustrated so I came in here," Sandy said. Daja thought this liable, being as the temperature had risen drastically in the last few days. She went to seat herself between Sandry and Briar. They exchanged a wishful look and sighed together.  
  
"You sure you guys are okay? Sandry? I know Lark has improved, that's good huh? And wait, why are you practicing with your daggers Briar? Did I miss something?" she asked. After a brief moment of silence, they all burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"You sound like someone I know Daja!" Briar said, glancing at the giggling Sandry. They all started laughing once more. After a few minutes their joy ceased and they sat there quietly.  
  
"I miss Tris," said Sandry softly. They all sighed and nodded their heads. A call from Rosethorn saw them walking out the door of Briar's room glumly.  
  
~***~  
  
"What's this?" Lark asked as they all stomped into the kitchen. "You look like your walking to your doom!" she cried with a small giggle.  
  
"Lark!" they all cried at once, running to greet her.  
  
"Careful there! She's not completely healed yet!" Rosethorn said sharply. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth and she folded her arms, glaring at the three students whom she used to loom over.  
  
A few years had changed that, and now the short and stocky woman was almost a head shorter than all, except Sandry. Her auburn hair was cropped close to her head. She grinned, teeth flashing, as they all took a step back.  
  
"Oh its okay Rosie! The children just missed me is all! And how could they not?" Lark asked with a smile. Briar and the girls ran over to embrace Lark happily.  
  
"But what are you doing out of bed? I saw you this morning and you didn't look as good as you do now! You were much more pale," Sandy said.  
  
"Oh I had some of Rosethorn's tonic. That helped a lot," she replied. Rosethorn beamed and they all grinned. "I suppose I better be getting back to bed though, I'm getting weary. A little help dears?"  
  
With help from Briar and Rosethorn, Lark managed to wobble her way into her bedroom. She was soon fast asleep, with the children all sitting next to her bedside.  
  
~***~  
  
Tris woke to rough hands shaking her. She sat up and blinked to let herself adjust to the darkness. She peered around at her surroundings. She was in a small cell with only a cot and a crate on which a candle and a few other things sat. She was laying on the bed with a tall, bulky man standing over her. His thin black hair was long and greasy and he looked, as though he had not had a bath in gods only knew how long. He glared down at her with his dark icy cold eyes.  
  
"Get up and come with me," he barked.  
  
"I uh –where am I? How long have I been asleep? Who are you?" she babbled.  
  
"What's with the interrogation?" he asked. "You have been unconscious for about a month and my name in Raja Malacar."  
  
She stood up and followed him out as he opened the cell door. Tris gaped openmouthed at him. A month? she thought. How could that be?  
  
"A – a month?" she stammered. She stopped and he hauled her along.  
  
"Yes a month, that spell was mighty powerful. Come on Miss, there's work to be done," he replied. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. He led her down a long dirt hallway. Stopping in front of a large steel door, the man pulled a ring full of keys out of his pocket. He searched for one briefly and used it to open the door.  
  
Inside there was a wooden table much like the one the blazing ball of violet flame had been on. The room was made entirely of steel and other metals. Hanging on the rear wall was a number of chains and cuffs. To Tris' left there was a small child chained to the wall by her hands and feet. The girl's clothing was ripped and torn and the bodice she wore seemed to be made of a potato sack. Tris was immediately repulsed by the rancid smell coming from within. She was ordered to sit at the table where another youth was sitting opposite her.  
  
The boy's face was pale and drawn. He looked sickly and undernourished. His light brown hair was short and greasy. He wore no shirt, and only loose fitting dirt caked breeches. His hands were laid across the table, palms up. A man standing next to him was tying his feet to his chair. The man then proceeded by chaining the young man's wrist to small holes in the table.  
  
As Tris sat, she noticed small slits on the boy's upturned palms. She leaned forward over the table to take a closer peek at them. They weren't cuts, for they didn't appear to be bleeding, but rather small zigzagging marks from his middle finger to his wrist. The pattern was identical on either hand.  
  
Tris watched numbly as the man came and restrained her in the same manner as the young man, then went out the door her and Raja had come in by.  
  
"Okay lets get started shall we dears?" Raja asked, grinning evilly. He walked over to a shelf on the right wall, across from the manacled girl. Pulling a large book from it, he leafed through its yellowed pages. Stopping at one that obviously suited him, he set it in front of Tris.  
  
On the page were a series of complex symbols in elaborate patterns.  
  
The man pointed to a symbol and mumbled something. The pictured flared to life, blazing with bright fury. All in the room shut their eyes together tightly except Raja. His eyes were fixed on the glowing orb that had now risen off the page. The inside was a silvery light, streaked with spurs of gold. Suddenly a bolt of light jumped from the fiery sphere and jumped into the palms of Tris and the boy opposite her. To Tris, the fire felt only mildly warm, but the boy was now shaking violently as furious bolts of lightning fed into his palms. He didn't have very much room to move due to his restraints, but his head was bobbing back and forth as though he were a blade of grass and the wind slammed it first one way then another.  
  
Tris was soon struggling for air as power flowed through her. As strong as it made her feel, it was constricting her airways and she could not hold it any longer. She imagined herself as a gale force wind and pushed out. Light exploded and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Trisana woke up in the cell she had been in earlier. On the floor beside her pallet was a tray filled with fruit, cheese and a pitcher of water. She suddenly realized her great thirst and rolled over to reach for the pitcher of water. She gasped and almost dropped it when she saw the mark on her palm. It looked very much like the one she had seen on the boy's palm in the metal room. Quickly checking her other hand, she found the same zigzagging pattern that stretched from middle finger to wrist line. What happened? she wondered. She thought about the adventure she had taken since the raid at Winding Circle.  
  
In the last raid there, her cousin had been killed. He was the only person that had been nice to her when she had lived with her family. Now this happens and she is kidnapped. Who are these people and what do they want? Where is that man that came to me in the wagon before? Where do those beautiful lights come from? Questions came and went and Tris, too overwhelmed to think anymore, cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Magical Workings

Chapter Four  
  
"But it shouldn't have happened at all! I was there, I should have protected her!"  
  
"Don't get cocky with me young man. I may be shorter, but I'm older and smarter. And I am still your teacher," Rosethorn said. She glared at Briar then sat with a sigh as Briar stared at the floor. "Sit."  
  
"I don't mean to be disrespectful," he said sullenly. He sat across from her on the floor as she had instructed, fiddling with the small stone in his hands.  
  
"I know Briar. We are all deeply distressed with Tris' absence and-"  
  
"Absence?" Briar cried, cutting her off. "By the gods Rosethorn, Tris has been kidnapped! It's not like she just strolled off and skipped coming back for lunch. She's a prisoner. She's like a part of me, of all of us. And I can't feel whole if part of me is missing. It's bad enough our magic is gone and we can no longer mind-speak to each other, but I can still feel her, inside me, and I know she's in trouble. We have to get her back Rosethorn, we just have to." He stood suddenly, looking down at her, then blushed when she gazed back at him looking abashed.  
  
"I don't know if I've ever heard you speak so forcefully Briar. I can tell you have great love for Tris. But there is a reason we have not acted yet. Not only do we not know where she is; we don't know who took her or even why. We've tried and tried to find out something but not only didn't any of the scrying mirrors work, they all broke soon after. We are trying all we can. Now, if you please, I'd like to have my bath before the dirt starts to build it's own house on me." Rosethorn stood up and started to walk past Briar. She stopped, gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Briar sat on the nest of sheets on his bed and put his head in his hands, silently cursing himself for having emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trisana winced as the needle scratched against the cold stone floor.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Maleki. "You'll get us caught!"  
  
"Look, all I want to know is how I got them," she whispered, peering through the small opening in the wall that allowed her to see the young man from the room where they had both been taken and restrained. His small cell was even darker than hers from what she could see, and he had informed her of his scant rations. His conditions were worse than hers she thought, and wondered why.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly," Maleki replied. "But I know it's because of the spell Raja did. I got them the second time I was in there. I'm not surprised you got yours on the first. That was the strongest one I've ever been through. Do you know why they started out with such a powerful spell for you? My first time was extremely weak, but the blasts have been getting slightly stronger bit by bit. Have they put you to work yet?" he asked.  
  
"Work? What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well Raja will have you working his magic for him pretty soon. I can tell you are already really strong magically or he wouldn't have started you out with something so strong. Can't you just feel the power surging in you? That's what the blasts do to you, ya know. Fill you with power or maybe just bring out the power you already have in you. That way you'll have enough strength to do Raja's evil little deeds. I don't know what he uses those sticks for but-"  
  
"Sticks?" inquired Tris.  
  
"Yeah. The ones he makes us spell. We're supposed to put our power in them and think of something light or bright. I don't know what good they are but I'm always awfully tired afterwards. Raja always says-" He stopped suddenly and Tris could see him pull away from the hole. She moved closer, pulled back with a gasp as a bright red eye covered the hole. She heard mutters from the other room, then a loud yell followed by a dull thud. The opening in the wall was covered and she couldn't see anymore. She waited but there was nothing but silence. Suddenly the door to her cell was pulled open and Raja stepped in, followed by the man from the horse cart. She stood and watched them enter.  
  
"Come with me, now!" barked Raja. She walked over slowly and he grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the cell. He gave her a forceful shove down the corridor that sent her sprawling head over heels. The other man walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
"'Ello again love," he said with a grin. "Now be a good girl and follow us."  
  
"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, where are we going?"  
  
"Let's go NOW!" yelled Raja.  
  
"No! I just want to go home! Please!" Tris cried. Raja raised a hand to strike her and the other man caught his arm. He moved Raja out of the way and stepped closer to the frightened girl.  
  
"Come now little child, I won't hurt you dear." He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. She met his gaze and fell into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'm not little, and I'm not a child," she said evenly. She gave a little half smile at the small hint of shock she saw in his eyes. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, smiled.  
  
"Of course love, I've been blind. You're a precious blossom, opening before my very eyes." Her heart jumped as he slid his hand up her arm, trailing his fingers up and down. He smiled charmingly and she couldn't lower her eyes,  
  
"Well as charming as this is, we have to get moving." Raja pushed past them, breaking their eye contact and starting down the dank corridor. They followed behind him and the man kept his hand on Tris' arm, leading her along gently. They proceeded through a maze of dark hallways and came to a stop at a large wooden door. Once again Raja pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.  
  
Tris let out a short breath in amazement. The contrast of the interior of the room to where she was currently standing was astounding. She entered the room slowly, eyes drawing in the contents. The quarters were furnished with lavish tables and chairs. A small library was located in the corner, the bookcase carved with a beautiful intricate design of flowing vines and budding flowers. From the high ceiling hung a large chandelier with dozens of black candles burning in it. The magnificence of the chamber took away her breath.  
  
Seeming not to notice, the other men pulled her inside and shut the door. They led her to a large table with many empty vials atop it. They seated themselves at the table and motioned for her to follow suit. Tris sat in a large, comfortable chair between Raja and the other man.  
  
"You're here to work, you hear me? I'm goin' to recite a spell and your gonna be feelin' a tugging on your power. You're to let yourself go, you understand? Don't hold back; let it take it from you. You start to feel like you can't give anymore, you pull on this." He placed a small string in the palm of her hand. It was attached to the table with a ring on each end. "I want to know right away so we can pull you out. Won't be much good to us if your dead."  
  
Tris looked slightly alarmed and nodded quickly. The man proceeded to tie her to the chair, much to her dismay, but she didn't protest. Raja opened the same book he had used before, closed his eyes and began to chant.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate," the man said.  
  
Tris closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. Soon a strong throb invaded her head and she winced but kept her eyes closed. The chanting got louder and the other man joined Raja. Trisana felt a slight tug on her magical senses and remembered not to resist just in time. She felt her magic flow out of her, could feel it moving in her veins. Suddenly it all zipped out of her and she was knocked backwards in one swift blast. She heard faint sounds of talk coming from somewhere but couldn't make it out. Everything seemed dulled and muffled and she tried to open her eyes. She felt a warm touch on her arm and someone's soft breath on her cheek.  
  
Tris heard a soothing voice and tried to concentrate on what it was saying.  
  
"My name is Jamisom Elaconte," she heard the beautiful man say. "Call me James." And she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briar looked back at the soft sound of footsteps on the sand.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you Briar. Did you want to be alone?"  
  
"No Sandry, that most certainly one of the last things I want right now. Especially if I'd miss out on the privilege of your company," he replied. Sandry blushed and walked over to stand beside him and gaze out at the clear, calm sea. He gave her a long sideways glance and she turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said, shrugging. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we should do something too," Sandry said quietly. He glanced at her, sighed.  
  
"So you heard."  
  
"Partially that, partially I could just feel. I feel so empty Briar. No magic, no Tris, Lark still not completely healed. She's been gone for over a month! I'm just so." she trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"Lost," they both said in unison. 


	5. Chapter Five: Blooming and Changing

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I put a new chapter in only a couple days ago, so don't get too agitated. Here's a new one for ya! I've had a little bit of inspiration lately, thus the new chapters. Hope you enjoy. ~*~  
  
Timbrea Skysinger glanced up quickly, smiled. She rose from the waters edge and dropped the wet clothing she held in the thrush-woven basket next to her. She gave a small cluck with her tongue as she waded into the stream, eyes still focused on what lay on the opposite bank. The beautiful creature's head snapped to attention, apparently startled. It's deep brown eyes remained alert as Timbrea waded deeper into the warm Spring water towards it. As she neared the edge she extended a soft tan arm as a sign of peace. The deer sniffed her hand as she reached it, then buried its head in the fold of her arm when she climbed out.  
  
"Rhynn, I've missed you," she cooed, voice soft as silk. The girl stroked the creature with reassuring hands, sat. Rhynn lay next to her and rubbed his head against her belly. He pressed himself against her until she was forced over onto her back. He stood and nudged her as she lay there, laughing. The sound rang through the forest like tingling bells. Rhynn thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, and blew softly on her stomach again, making her whole body vibrate with authentically beautiful laughter. She managed to stop, sit up, and calm herself.  
  
"Okay, okay Rhynn, I'm happy to see you too!" Timbrea moved into a sitting crouch and continued to run her hands along Rhynn's luxuriously soft coat. They remained like that until something on the breeze had them both pricking their ears. Another sound left them moving swiftly through the trees, girl and animal side by side; the wet laundry left behind, forgotten. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tris rubbed her temples and tried harder to concentrate. She held her open hands about three inches parallel to each other. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, focusing on the space between her hands. After several minutes her hands began to glow a dull red shade and little lances of lightening began to shoot back and forth from each open palm.  
  
"Now try and put it into the bottle without breaking the glass," Jamisom Elaconte breathed softly from somewhere behind her.  
  
Tris concentrated on pushing out her power, She nudged the first bit of it over the lip of the bottle and tried to moderate the amount that went in. Slowly she felt the bottle begin to fill with her magic. Suddenly the bottle began to glow and pulse, expanding until it exploded, shattering into tiny shards.  
  
"Blast it!" she cursed.  
  
"That's precisely what you just did," Jamisom said wryly.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I tried, really I did!" Tris cried. She let out a loud sigh and sat back on her haunches. She twisted a stray strand of red hair around her finger as James laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know dearest. You've just too much power to contain. You'll learn in time," James replied, reassuringly. "We'll give it a little while, then try again yes? Why don't you eat something, you'll need the energy." He moved to face her, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her eyes to meet his as he spoke. She nodded and stood to retrieve the food set on a tray across the room.  
  
Tris had grown quite accustomed to this routine over the past few months. Ever since the first spell she'd performed with James and Raja, she'd been working to get her built up energy under control. James had been instructing her on how to go about it in weekly sessions. Lately the lessons had become more frequent, and, Tris thought, more urgent. Tris' like for the beautiful blond haired man that had become her teacher had increased, as had her distaste for the tall and hard faced Raja who often cursed her existence for minor accidents she'd caused.  
  
In the beginning, she'd tried often at escape, never succeeding. Now, with the knowledge that she'd never escape of her own will, even the ache of longing she had for her foster-sisters and brother had ebbed to a dull hum of want. Whereas all she could focus on a few months ago were the wonderful teachers and friends she'd left behind, she found herself now thinking more and more often of her newly acquired teacher. She still didn't understand the hard contrast between the seemingly tenderhearted James to the rough and cold Raja. How could two so different people be collaborating in her kidnap and other secrets she'd yet to learn of?  
  
Tris sighed, pushing a piece of dry bread into her mouth and following it with a swig of bitter wine. She glanced over at the glass case that contained the beautiful gown she'd found months ago in the cart when she'd first been taken hostage. She still didn't understand it's meaning and why it was now locked away behind clear glass. She had asked about it frequently, never receiving a direct answer. Tris had finally given up and focused her attention on other things. After a moments pause, she decided now would be as good a time as any to ask about it again.  
  
"Ready to start again my sweet?" James asked.  
  
"If you answer me something first," she answered coyly.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He followed Tris' gaze, smiled. "Ahh that."  
  
"Yes, that. What's it for? And why does it insist on teasing me so?"  
  
"It need not tease you, my dear," he said, walking over to the case and opening it with ease. Tris' had tried to open it before, and failed. She glared at him now and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You know very well I could never fit into that. Now you're just being cruel," she said huffily. James let out a soft chuckle and walked over to Tris, holding the dress.  
  
"Stand up," he commanded. He inspected her a moment then held the dress up in front of her. "Sure looks like it would fit to me," he said with a smile. She snorted and looked down at herself. Her eyes widened as she realized her body no longer held the extra weight it used to contain. James led Tris to a side room she'd never been in before and positioned her in front of a large, full body mirror, still holding the dress. She gasped and ran her hands along the length of her body, mesmerized. The human frame she now stared at was lean and sculpted. When did this happen? She thought. I'm thinner than Sandry! She realized suddenly. She felt giddy with glee and began to dance in front of the mirror. She twisted her body in slow circles and raised her hands in the air. Tris turned to James and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. When his arms slipped around her slender waist, she pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. He gazed back down at her with a smile on his face and emotion in his eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and pulled her closer. She returned his kiss haltingly, then gave in and opened her mouth partially to meet his desires. They kissed heatedly for what seemed like endless moments, then pulled away.  
  
"You look different," she said.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said with a smile. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sandry laughed as Little Bear knocked her from her feet.  
  
"Little Bear! Calm down you scoundrel!" Lark cried as she rushed out of the cottage to greet Sandry.  
  
"It's okay Lark, he's just glad to see me," Sandry said. She rose to her feet and gave her teacher a tight hug.  
  
"So, and news?" Lark asked as soon as they'd released each other. Sandry shook her head.  
  
"Not much. More magic has returned but there's been more kidnaps and disappearances," she replied. The rest of the occupants hurried out of the cottage and Sandry hugged them all in turn. She repeated what she'd just told Lark and sighed.  
  
"Uncle Vedris says that it seems the more children kidnapped, the more power the rest of us get back. It's strange. But he says he believes it's because they can now spare the extra energy." She followed the rest of the inside and seated herself at the table next to Briar. He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand.  
  
"So when we initially lost all our magic, that was just the bad guys building themselves up to get more," Rosethorn said thoughtfully. It appeared she had said it more to herself than anyone in particular. Sandry replied anyway.  
  
"Mmmhmm. That's what Uncle says anyway." She grabbed a chunk of bread and bit into it. She chewed, then reached for the container of honey and added a layer of it to her bread.  
  
"It's pretty unfortunate that we are only now figuring out what's happened months happened months after Tris was taken," Rosethorn said. They all nodded then fell silent.  
  
"Do you think we'll find her soon?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Do you think we'll find her at all?" said Daja.  
  
"Bite your tongue!" Rosethorn said. "Of course we will."  
  
That is, if she's still alive to be found, Briar thought to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, in Sandry's room, Briar lay next to her, arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm glad your back from visiting the duke," he said. He fisted his hand in her hair, kept it there.  
  
"Me too," she replied. "I missed you." She stared into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and breathed her in, becoming intoxicated with her wonderful scent. She even smells delicate, he thought.  
  
Their relationship had progressed in the past months into something more serious. They both felt strongly for each other and tried to be in each other's company as much as possible. Still no one knew their of relationship, excepting Daja, who had found out quite by accident. She held no grudge for not being told, as they had feared, and she instead wished them luck. Both Sandry and Briar were grateful and debated about telling Lark and Rosethorn, but decided against it, reasoning that they didn't know what the consequences would be. Lately, though, they'd both begun to suspect that they knew something and thought it might turn out better for them if they let the cat out of the bag.  
  
However, that could wait. For now they worked on strengthening their relationship and also their plan to find Tris.  
  
"We should do it soon," Sandry said.  
  
"Hmm?" said Briar.  
  
"Go out on our own to find Tris. We should do it soon," she repeated. He murmured his agreement and snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Sandry?"  
  
"Yes, Briar?"  
  
"I love you," he said. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in to kiss her. She pressed her lips to his and pressed her body into him. She held her slight surprise inside her and inwardly glowed with joy.  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~* Aren't you just so happy? Another chapter! Woo! Okay, everyone read & review please! If you have any good ideas or want to help me out and give me some new names to work with (one's you've made up yourself, don't plagiarize!) send me an email! I'd be happy to hear from you! Enjoy! -Kylee 


End file.
